


The Train

by Pardum (babydoll8901)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydoll8901/pseuds/Pardum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course he would turn out to be Sasuke's Professor, after all, things had been going too good in his life for the good luck to continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Train

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY! i did not mean to start another one! SOOO SORRY!

"You are being completely ridiculous, dobe."  
  
Sasuke had no idea why Naruto thought Sasuke was the right person to ask for something like this.  
Sasuke had never been good at romance and he knew without a single doubt that if he did this, then he would screw it up in some way and Naruto would never forgive him.  
  
He looked down at the idiot who was staring up at him with puppy eyes and snorted.  
  
 _Like the dobe would be able to last longer then a week without being able to annoying him._

"Please! I'll never ask you for anything ever again!"

Sasuke raised a eyebrow at the blond with disbelief as he thought back to the many times Naruto had begged Sasuke for one thing or another and Naruto blushed.

"I wont ask you anything for a week." He tried again sheepishly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Alright where do I find him?"

-0-0-0-

_This was a terrible idea_ , he thought to himself as he tried to hide his face from his fellow passengers.  
he had no idea what he was thinking when he had agreed with this terrible idea, Naruto must have done one of his self proclaimed ' awesome ninja skills' to get him to agree.

  
Sasuke discreetly eyed the man sitting on the other side of the train and had to admit that he could see what attracted Naruto to the man. 

The man was very handsome, the problem was that Sasuke did not know what kind of man he was. Naruto had the personality of a middle schooler and he did not know if the older man would be able to understand what it took to not break the naive teenager's heart.

He would never admit it to anyone else that he was actually fond of the blond idiot, but sometimes when nights were rough and one of them needed comfort they were always there for each other.  
With an aggravated sigh the college student stood up and walked over to the man in the aisle across from him and cleared his throat.

The man looked up at him lazily before raising an eyebrow in question.

Sasuke shoved his hands in to his pocket and awkwardly looked away from the patiently waiting man.

"my friend is attracted to you. He was wondering if he could have your number." there he had done his part now Naruto would leave him alone.

He waited impatiently for the man to say something, he was not expecting the man to start to chuckle.

"your friend , huh?"

Sasukes cheeks burned in humiliation as he realized what the man was insinuating.

"yes, my friend." he grounded out between clenched teeth

The admittedly attractive silver haired man leaned back into his chair and smirked at him.

"Does your friend have a name?"

Sasuke ground his teeth in frustration as he realized that Naruto's plan would most likely only convince the man more that he was the one who wanted his number.

"He doesn't want me to say."

the man once again chuckled in what Sasuke thought sounded like sadistic amusement.

"and why doesn't your 'friend' come ask for my number himself?"

Sasuke was five seconds away from just stalking away from this arrogant asshole but he had promised Naruto that he would get the mans number, so he took a deep breath and avoided looking at the silver haired man in front of him.

"He's shy."

the silver haired devil once more showed his amusement with the situation, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small card and a pen, he scribbled something short onto it and handed it to him.

Sasuke quickly snatched the card out of his hand before walking back to his seat, avoiding looking at the man who had not stopped staring at him, but he was in luck as the train stopped and Sasuke jumped up and stalked to the opening doors, and just as he was about to walk out the irritating man called out to him.

"Don't be shy, you can call at anytime!"

Sasuke, who had already exited the train, swirled around about to give the man a piece of his mind when the doors of the train closed before he had the chance.

Fuming, he stalked away from the train station towards Narutos small apartment, if he couldn't expresses his discontent to the bastard then he had no problems explaining to Naruto why he would never agree to do anything for him ever again. 


End file.
